Hetalia! Little Red Ridding Hood
by Shweet Puffball
Summary: Cute little story about Hungary, Turkey, Greece, and Egypt. R&R


**Hallo people! Here is a short little story that I randomly thought of. Thanks to cold pizza before bed **_**again**_**, I had some fucked up dreams and this would be the outcome of said dreams. So let's get this show on the road.**

**For those of you who do not know, these are the human names;**

**Egypt~ Gupta**

**Greece~ Heracles**

**Hungary~ Elizaveta (Lizzie)**

**Turkey~ Sadiq**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>"Alright Lizzie, here are all the things that your Gupta needs to get better." said an older woman wearing a simple brown dress and slightly stained apron.<p>

She spoke to a young-ish girl who looked about thirteen. The girl had forest green eyes, long wavy brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, and wore a bright red cloak over a black skirt, white chemise, and brown vest.

"Okay, Mama." The young girl said taking the wicker basket from her mother.

This girl was the nation of Hungary. Her name was Elizaveta, though she usually went by Lizzie. Recently she had heard that another nation, whom was Egypt, had fallen ill. So she decided that she would bring him things to help him get better.

Just before Lizzie was about to leave, her mother stopped her and stooped down to match her eye-level. "Now remember, you will follow only the path to Gupta's house. Okay?" Lizzie nodded brightly with a grin. "Of course, Mama!"

And with that, the little brown haired girl ran off toward the path that wound through the woods. Her mother's weary eyes watched as her daughter merrily skipped away.

* * *

><p>In the woods, main sounds parodied through the air. The sound of running water, crickets, birds, and crunching noises of leaves under the boots of Lizzie.<p>

From a green bush, two eyes watched the young girl closely as she traveled alone. The owner of said eyes chuckled inwardly.

_What a foolish girl. To think that someone would just let a little nation like her go through the woods all by herself. It's laughable! This will be the easiest concurring in history._ A tall, tanned man thought to himself as he continued to watch her. Although she was small, land was still land, and would be a good idea to get her before someone else does.

The larger nation snuck up behind her, grinning like a fox that had just trapped a helpless rabbit.

Lizzie felt something in her personal space and turned to see the huge man, who literally towered over her. Her eyes were wide in utter surprise.

"What's a little girl like you doing out all alone?" he asked he, still smirking. The man wore a white mask that covered the top half of his muscular face.

"W-who are you?" Lizzie asked trying not to stutter, though she failed.

"My name is Sadiq, though you might know me as Turkey." His voice was deep and intoxicating, like the venom of a snake.

Lizzie's eyes widened at the name as she remembered stories about the great Ottoman Empire. Her wide green eyes narrowed and her surprised expression switched into a rather pissed off look. Her change in emotion confused Sadiq slightly.

Without warning, Lizzie's boot came flying upwards into The Turk's _vital region._ It was his turn for his eyes to widen, though it was out of shock and pain instead of surprise. The next move was also unexpected. The young girl grabbed a fistful of Sadiq's dark brown hair and forced his face into her incoming knee.

Sadiq pulled back, holding his now bloodied nose. _What the hell? How can this possibly be? I've never seen someone, let alone a little girl, have that much strength!_ There was no way that he was going to win this fight. His best move would be to retreat and try again later.

Lizzie watched as the strange man disappeared back into the forest. She huffed and straightened her skirt, continuing on her way. _That Turkey isn't that scary. I think he was just exaggerated in his stories so he could be like the boogieman._

* * *

><p>As she walked, she heard the sound of snores. She decided to follow them and see where they would lead her. Now that she had beaten up a great nation like Turkey, she was pretty confident in herself.<p>

The sounds lead her to a sleeping man with lightly tanned skin and hazelnut brown hair. A gray kitten slept on his head while and orange one cuddled up on his stomach. She blinked, a little surprised at her findings.

Unsure of what to do, she looked around. By his side, Lizzie noticed a metal axe, and that the tree he was slumbering on had a couple makes from said axe. She figured thathe must have been a lumber jack, or something.

In the middle of her thought process, one of the cats stirred. It blinked it's little eyes and mewed softly. The noise caused somewhat of a chain reaction. After the first cat awoke, so did the second, and finally the brunette's eyes opened up to the world. He yawned, which sent the gray cat on his head tumbling unto his chest. The lumber jack looked up at a very confused Lizzie.

Suddenly a warm smile appeared on his face, which calmed her a little. "Hi!" He said. His voice was different then that weird Turk's. While it was deep, it was gentler and more kind.

"H-hello." Lizzie responded back. The orange kitten jumped off the man's stomach and strutted over to the young girl. It nuzzled her leg with it's soft fur. Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at the little thing. She bent down to it's level and petted it lovingly.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Asked the man. "It's dangerous to be alone in the woods, you know."

"I'm bringing some medicine to my friend. He's gotten sick, so I wanted to help him." She explained as she continued to rub the kitten's belly.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be Egypt, would he?" He asked looking at her.

Lizzie looked up in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

The man shrugged. "I just guessed. Plus he lives just up there. I was planning to visit him myself." He said. The man stopped. "Oh yeah, I'm Greece, but you can call me Heracles." He introduced himself.

"I'm Hungary! But you can call me Lizzie!" She said smiling, mostly because of the little kitten in her hands. It was so cute and warm.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Lizzie." He said smiling back. "How about I go with you to Gupta's house so that you won't be alone."

Lizzie nodded. "I would like that. But there s nothing to be scared of in here, I already faced Turkey." She said nonchalantly.

Heracles' eyes widened almost to the size of dinner plates. "You faced Turkey all by yourself and you won? That's incredible!" He exclaimed. His expression changed to a worried one. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Heck no. He's the one with the bloody nose and bruised balls!" She laughed triumphantly. Hercules laughed along with her.

"Well I'll be sure to rub that in his stupid masked face next time I see him."

The two of them continued along to Egypt's house, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching from the bushes.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! With that stupid Greek protecting her, there is no way I can get to her! <em>Sadiq thought fuming. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stormed through the thicket of trees. _Damn! Damn! DAMN! _There was no way that he was going to give up on getting a territory that was so strong.

Suddenly and idea popped into his head. _They said that they were going to Gupta's place._ Sadiq's originally pissed off expression had returned to it's earlier smirking one. _I know what to do._

* * *

><p>Inside Gupta's house, there laid a coughing and sneezing Egyptian with watery eyes and pale skin, well as pale as he could be with his deeply tanned flesh. He curled up under his comforter and had a wet cloth pressed to his forehead to keep his temperature down.<p>

_I hate getting the flu. _He thought to himself. _It starts with the sniffles and by the end I'm reduced to this. I feel so pathetic. _With another sneeze, he reached for a tissue from the fifth box he had used up that day. _Lizzie had written me a letter saying that she would visit. I hope she gets here soon. _

Outside Gupta's house, an approaching Turk grinned wildly. He banged on the door with his fist. "Yo, Gupta! It's me." He said. From inside he heard coughing and a sigh. "Come in." Gupta's voice sounded a lot more strained with a stuffed up nose. Sadiq entered inside the house. "What are you here for?" Asked the sickly man. Sadiq's wicked grin only grew at this.

Out from the Turk's pocket, he pulled out a white cloth and approached Gupta. "What the-" He was suddenly cut off by Sadiq covering his nose and mouth with the cloth. Gupta's golden eyes widened when he realized what it was. _Chloroform!_ Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Sadiq put away the cloth. _Nighty night, Gupta. Thanks for being so co-operative. _For the rest of the time, Sadiq practice his impression of the sick Egyptian.

* * *

><p>From out of the woods and toward their friend's house, Heracles and Lizzie were laughing and enjoying each other's company as they carried the two cats. Lizzie approached the house first and knocked on the door with her small fist. "Hello Gupta? It's Lizzie and Heracles! Can we come in?" She said through the wooden door.<p>

Inside, Sadiq cleared his throat and did his best impression of Gupta. "Come *cough* in." He said in a sickly voice.

Lizzie and Heracles heard the go ahead, though something seemed a little off to the lumber jack. Gupta didn't sound like Gupta. Lizzie noticed nothing and pushed on the door for entrance. As soon as her foot stepped on to the wooden floors, Sadiq darted from beside the sleeping Gupta and snatched up the little female nation, barrelling through a surprised Greek.

Lizzie desperately kicked at the masked man who held her, but had no avail. His grasp was far to firm on her. The young girl cried out for Heracles' help.

Heracles pulled himself off the floor and ran after Sadiq, tackling him from behind. Sadiq's grasp on Lizzie was loosened enough for her to escape the Turk.

Sadiq swung around and backhanded the Greek across the face, sending him once again to the ground. From the corner of Heracles eye, he noticed a shot gun that was perched next to a tree. The man scrambled to get it.

Lizzie felt herself lifted up again and was thrown over the shoulder of the large man like a sack of potatoes. Sadiq walked away with what he wanted, and was grinning from ear to ear. That was until the sound of a gun went off. A pain shot from his calf up through his body. Sadiq dropped Lizzie, who skittered back to Heracles who held the smoking gun.

Sadiq looked at the bullet wound and then back at the two nations. "Well done." He said smirking again. Heracles didn't lower the gun at all. "I must admit, I did not expect this at all. Until we meet again." He said as he disappeared back into the woods.

* * *

><p>Lizzie and Heracles looked at each other then both remembered about Gupta. Rushing into the house, they were relieved to find that he was only sleeping.<p>

After Gupta woke up, and the story was explained to him, the Egyptian man nodded. "Well I am glad it all worked out in the end." He said sniffing all the while. Lizzie handed him the basket of medicine and treats. "Here you go. This ought to make you feel better." She said smiling brightly. She then turned to Heracles. "Thank you for saving me." Heracles smiled and patted her on the head. "No problem. That damn Turk had it coming anyway."

And with that they all settled down with tea and cake, sharing stories with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Okay, that's all there is. This has no historical reference to it. This is just a really weird dream. **


End file.
